Our Love Is Forever
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Will feels that Leo, who she had a big crush on, doesn't like her beyond a friend, but when he drinks a love potion, will she be able to handle a romantic turtle? Done as a request for HowlsMoon1.


**Howlsmoon1, who owns Will, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 version) belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Our Love Is Forever**

Will sighed. "Who am I kidding? He doesn't like me like that," she said to herself.

Will was a young adult of age nineteen and had known the turtles for about two years now, having been rescued by them from the Foot Clan. She was grateful to them and kept their secret while Splinter allowed her to know where the lair was, in case the Foot Clan tried to abduct her again.

But in the two years she had known them, the Foot hadn't tried to capture her again and she had grown close with the turtles. She liked Mikey because he made her laugh and had taught her how to skateboard, Raph let her watch him train, and Donnie let her help in the lab, even letting her use his lab for any science experiments that her college chemistry teacher gave the students for homework. But she had had a crush on Leo for a long time. The way he moved so smoothly with his katana, how he could surprise an enemy so well, and to her, he was just very handsome.

Sighing again, she shook her head and set up as one of the desks in Donnie's lab, quickly doing up some math homework before hearing the turtles come in from patrol and she turned to greet them as they came into Donnie's lab. "Hey, guys," she said with a smile.

"Hey, Will!" Mikey said enthusiastically. "How ya' doing?"

"I'm good," she said. "You guys had a good patrol?"

"Oh, yeah! And kicked some punks good!" Raph said, doing a few punches.

"They certainly were taught a lesson," Donnie said.

"At least they weren't the Foot Clan," Leo said. "Though I saw some of them looked like they had the Foot symbol on their backs."

"Maybe Foot-wannabes or soldiers in training?" Will offered.

"Not likely," the blue-masked turtle said before sighing. "Will, you may have to stay here for a few days for your safety."

She would have been happy with the staying part, but the last part made her a bit sad. From the sounds of it, the boys were going to be patrolling quite a bit. "Let's run it by Sensei," Donnie said.

"I am aware, my sons," Splinter said, coming out.

Will gave him a respectful half bow. "Greetings, Master Splinter," she said.

He smiled. "Hello, Will," he greeted her. "My sons speak the truth about you staying her for your safety. We prepared a room for you in such an instance."

"Thank you," she said with gratitude.

"Mikey, take Will to her apartment to get some of her things," Leo said before looking at Will. "Grab what you need and hurry back."

She held back a sigh and nodded, looking at the youngest turtle, who smiled and offered his hand. Smiling, she took his hand as he led her out of the sewers and to her home.

"Mikey, I don't think Leo really likes me," she said to him, knowing that the youngest turtle had no idea about her crush on his brother.

"Sure he likes ya, Will," he said and she perked up at that.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah. You're one of our best friends and he cares for your safety," the youngest turtle said. "He might be a little stern and gruff sometimes, but he always has a plan and wants to always do the right thing to not only keep everyone safe, especially us, but to also please Master Splinter."

Will felt her hope deflate as Mikey said that. "Oh," she said softly before going to her closet and grabbing her suitcase. As the youngest turtle waited outside the room, Will packed a week's worth of clothes and some other things that she couldn't be without. In about fifteen minutes, she was ready. "Mikey? I'm ready," she called out to him.

He came back in. "We better get going," he said. "I just saw some of those kids with the Foot symbol down the street."

Nodding, she followed him as he took her back to the lair and Splinter showed her to the room they had made for her. She had to smile as she saw it was done with colors she liked and she could see where they had all pitched in to make it a nice room for her. "Thank you," she said to Splinter.

He nodded. "You're welcome," he said with a smile.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Will had settled in quite well in the lair and was working on an experiment with eggs and corn syrup when she saw Donnie come in. "Hi, Donnie," she said.

"Hey, Will," he said, smiling. "Whatcha working on?"

"I'm experimenting to see if an egg that's had its shell removed with vinegar will absorb water or corn syrup," she said. "Our teacher wants us to find out what liquid is more easily absorbed by the shell-less eggs."

"Wow," he said with a smile. "Is it fun?"

"Yes," she said. "Our teacher picks out fun experiments."

She noticed he had something in his hand. "What's that?" She asked.

"Not sure," he said. "Although the top says 'ingredients for a love potion'."

"A love potion?" Will asked. "Isn't that movie stuff?"

"Maybe and maybe not," Donnie said. "I'm going to experiment with it and see."

The young woman got to thinking about that as the purple-masked turtle got to work. _A love potion? Could that be for real?_ She asked herself.

Little did she know, she'd find her answer out faster than finding out the answer to her current experiment.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Will wrote down what she had seen so far. "Okay, so the egg here is absorbing the water, but the one in the corn syrup doesn't seem to be," she said thoughtfully. Though it would still be one more day before she could get the actual results, she was still curious and could see some minute changes.

She could see a few vials over on the other table where Donnie had been working and she saw a vial of bluish-green liquid. "Huh. Wonder if that's that love potion he was working on," she said before noticing the label said 'Love Potion: Experiment 1'. She didn't touch it as she knew unknown substances could be dangerous. She did note that the color changed to a dark green before going back to bluish-green. "Hmm. That's neat."

Finding a piece of paper, she wrote that down and put it beside the vial, thinking the scientist turtle would like to know about that interesting change in color.

She was about to head out when she saw Leo heading into his room. "Donnie, are you sure about that stuff?" He asked.

"All the ingredients are harmless, Leo," Donnie reassured him, giving him what looked like a small glass of something.

With a sigh, Leo drank what was in the glass and looked over at Will, who turned away to close the lab door. When she turned back around, she jumped in surprise to see Leo was standing right behind her and he looked...dazed? "Leo, are you okay?" She asked in worry.

"Hmm, he seems to be reacting to the love potion," the scientist turtle said.

The girl went still. "Love potion?" She asked as Leo leaned closer to her and gave her a smirk.

"Well, well. Where did you come from, baby?" He asked in a deep voice.

Oh, goodness. Will thought she was about to melt. "Um, Donnie? I think that love potion is really strong," she said, swallowing as the blue-masked turtle moved closer.

"Hmm. Well, the ingredients were listed to bring out very strong feelings of euphoria and ecstacy, which he seems to be feeling right now and according to my research, it's very hard to overcome such feelings," Donnie said.

"Um, Donnie? Translation, please?" She asked, scooting away from Leo a bit, but he only came closer.

"Leo's fallen madly in love with you and the effects are permanent."

Will didn't have time to ask him more because Leo pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely. She yelped a bit in surprise and fear, but noted that while his hold on her was strong, it wasn't hurting her and while he was kissing her fiercely, he was being gentle too. After a moment, he gently broke the kiss and she gasped for air, her face red as she gently wiggled free. "Um, Donnie? The effects are permanent?" She asked.

"That would be an affirmative," he said.

She just dodged another grab from Leo and swallowed hard. Sure, she had a crush on him, but this was totally unexpected. _The love potion must have been really strong, _she thought to herself as Leo came closer.

"Where you going, beautiful?" He crooned to her.

She felt herself unable to speak as she backed away, making it to her room and quickly going in, about to close the door when he stopped her, grabbing the door with one hand and no matter how much she pushed, he didn't budge, but rather chuckled. "You're fiesty," he said, grinning at her. "I like that."

With a gentle nudge, he opened the door enough to let himself in and closed it as Will felt a bit of fear fill her. "Leo?" She asked softly.

He came closer, making her back up until she felt her knees hit her bed and she swallowed hard. A three-fingered hand gently brushed over her cheek and she looked up at the turtle, who smiled at her. "Don't be afraid, Will," he said softly. "Just let me hold you and kiss you."

She managed to swallow the lump in her throat, feeling nervous, but then, Leo again pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, making her head spin as she clung to him. He rumbled in approval and picked her up bridal style while still kissing her. "Shh, relax, beautiful," he said, his mouth moving to her neck, gently nipping it.

Will gasped as she had never had a guy do that before and she swallowed hard again, feeling Leo still nipping her neck before he began gently biting her neck too, not enough to puncture the skin and draw blood, but still enough for her to feel it and gasp even louder.

Leo gently bit along her jaw. "Beautiful," he said. "You're beautiful, Will."

"L-Leo?" She managed to say though her breathless gasps.

"Hmm?" He rumbled before kissing her again.

This time, she responded, something that she noted made him give a pleased rumble. Gently breaking the kiss, Will took some deep breaths to try and catch her breath. Leo smirked. "Did I make you breathless?" He asked.

"Yes," she said before smiling. "Never took you for a romantic."

"I can't help it while looking at the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he said. "I love you, Will."

It seemed the surprises weren't going to end, but she smiled. "I love you too, my handsome ninja turtle," she said as he not only kissed her again, but continued with the gentle nips and bites on her neck and jaw for a good long while.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
